A company may use an enterprise network that includes an Internet Protocol Private Branch Exchange (IP PBX) to provide various services, such as telephony, messaging, presence, and video. The company may also use a trunking service, such as a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) trunking service, to connect to a traditional phone system, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).